The CALV has arrived
by SirSusaki
Summary: Our hero, Cole Rotfarn, dies. However, death isn't the end for him. Given mercy, Cole is sent to remnant to have the time of his life as the gamer. (OC team) (Gamer!OC) (AU) Rated M for language, non-smut.
1. Chapter 1: Tutorial

**Gamer Commands**

 _Stat Increases_

" _Inner Thoughts"_

 **Chapter 1: Tutorial**

You know, death isn't that bad. I mean, yeah, sure, there was the process of dying; the presence of cold steel stuck in your gut, blood spilling into your throat, but after that? Pretty good. Well, if you're into long waits, that is. If you are, then you're in Heaven! (Pun intended.) Speaking of long waits, here comes the end of mine.

My muscles stiffened as some telikinetik force grabbed my body and I was whisked through the air towards some unknown destination. And just as quickly as my ride had started, it stopped. My limbs jolted forward, and I realized that I hadn't been breathing during that affair, breath coming in ragged gasps. After a few moments, I tore my eyes away from the abyss below me and looked up to see an ordinary man. He was about a foot shorter than me and had long flowing brown hair, spilling past his shoulders onto the white toga below. He spread his arms wide and beamed, his pearly white teeth throwing sunlight at my eyes.

"Welcome, my child, to my domain!" He, Jesus, boomed. "I am Jesus, and I will offer your entrance exam for today!" His smile grew even wider, threatening to split his head in two. "All you have to do is answer a few questions, and you'll be free to enter Heaven!" I groaned, my neck aching from the rough ride, and spat out "Don't you have a more conventional means of travel than that? My head is killing me." Jesus's smile faltered, perhaps surprised, before becoming contemplative "Now that you mention it, that must be dreadful." He rubbed his chin in thought before snapping "Aha! Teleportation, that's what I'll use!"

Now that I had fully recovered from my less than pleasant journey, I smiled as well "Good idea, also, just saying, but why not get some decor in here? Couches, some plants? The abyss doesn't really put people at ease." Jesus looked around in a naïve shock, before exclaiming "Oh my, you're right, I must fix this at once. I'm sorry but you must go, and for your help, I will send you somewhere special, and more importantly, alive." My eyes widened before narrowing again. "Wait a second, where?"

Jesus flashed me another one of his flawless smiles before explaining further. "I have, without your permission, taken from your brain your most coveted wish, and fulfilled it. You, Cole Rotfarn, will be sent to the world of Remnant, as a Gamer!" My hands flew to my face like one of those people who'd just realized they had won the lottery, and I squealed out "Remnant like RWBY?! And a Gamer like The Gamer Webtoon?!" Jesus's face broke into another smile, and I absentmindedly noted that he had dimples. "Correct on both accounts! Now go, I have some refurbishing to do!" I suddenly felt the same sensation as before, of a hand grabbing my midsection, but this time, no violent movements. Instead, I was soothed. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jesus pulling a cell phone out of an unnoticeable toga pocket and dialing in a number.

 **Chapter 1**

My eyes snapped open, and I squealed in excitement. I was in a dark space, a void surrounding my body, absent of any weight, or feelings. That's not what I was excited about though. I was excited about the blue box in front of my face.

 **New game**

 **Y/N**

The 'N' button was grayed out. Wait, how does one control this? Is it verbal, or touch? "Yes" I murmured, and a chime filled my ears, the dialog box dissipating. I waved my hand through space where it had been, mesmerized by the fluid transition of the box to black. Just then, another box emerged into the space that my hand was occupying. My hand was pushed out of the block of space, falling by my side. I wasn't really paying attention to my hand anymore.

 **Hello, and welcome to The world of Remnant! You have been, under special circumstances, been chosen to become the first ever Gamer of Remnant! This, in effect, means that you will be able to live your life as a character from an RPG! However, unlike most RPG's, if you die, it's game over, so try to avoid that. Now, without further ado, would you like to go through a tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

Hmm. Well, if I decide to go through the tutorial, there are chances to get items, XP, stats, or even just a greater understanding. The only thing I could gain from not taking the tutorial is time, and I think I have enough of that. I pushed my finger into the 'Yes' button, and once again the screen dissipated.

 _By making a wise choice, your wisdom has increased by one!_

I smiled. " _So I get stat raises by making good decisions. Good to know."_ Just then, two new screens showed up.

 **New Quest!**

 **Tutorial**

 **Follow the tutorial and get a better understanding of 'The Gamer' and Remnant**

 **Main Objective: Follow the tutorial. Reward - 10 XP, 100 Lien**

 **Secondary Objective: Level up before the end of the tutorial. Reward- ?**

I skimmed through the quest pop-up first, humming in appreciation at the rewards. 100 Lien sounds like a substantial amount, I might even be able to make something to defend myself with that amount of money, however I don't quite happen to have my wallet on me. I hope they implement some type of currency storage or inventory. After scrutinizing the quest pop-up, I turned my eyes to the screen to the left of it.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: Cole Rotfarn**

 **Race: To Be Determined**

 **Class: None**

 **Subclass: Newbie- An increase in experience gain by 50%. Only in effect below level 15**

 **Title: None**

 **Money: 0 Lien**

 **Level 1**

 **XP: 0/10 0%**

 **HP:150/150 100%**

 **MP: 150/150 100%**

 **BRW: 5 (5)**

 **VIT: 5 (5)**

 **CHA: 5 (5)**

 **SPD: 5 (5)**

 **INT: 5 (5)**

 **WIS: 6 (6)**

 **FTE: 5 (5)**

 **Stat points: 0**

So this is my stat page. How mediocre. I guess it fits in with the "New Game" concept It's rolling with, and all even stats. The one stat I got for WIS is appreciated, albeit miniscule. Well, I guess I can't complain, now can I? I mean, like. I can, but now why would I do that? Seems counterintuitive if you ask me. Another box flashed into my sight to the right, text scrawled across it. Without further adieu, I turned my attention to it.

 **What you see here are your stats. Although they may not look like much now, with enough practice and work, you may to raise them to newfound lengths if given the opportunity! Now, please turn your attention the next page, your skill page.**

As I read that, another page enlarged to my left, forcing my attention to switch.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind; Toggled Passive; LVL. MAX** **: The Gamer's Mind is a skill granted onto a select few by the beholder and allows the holders of said skill to counteract any mental debuff to keep mental stability. May be toggled during situations in which you want to be mentally unstable.**

 **Gamer's Body; Passive; LVL. MAX** **:**

 **The Gamer's Body is a skill granted onto a select few by the beholder, and allows the holders of said skill to, instead of having their physical body hurt, take damage to their health bar based on how much damage the attack would've done to a normal human.**

 **Observe; Active; LVL. 1. 0.00%** **:**

 **Observe is a skill granted onto a select few by the beholder, and allows the holders of said skill to be able to observe anything they wish, to an extent. The extent to which they may observe is increased as the level of observe increases. Repeated Observes may give additional knowledge.**

Okay. Well. All three are overpowered. That much is obvious. I, however, am not quite certain to what extent Gamer's Mind works. It says that it 'counteracts' any mental debuff, but what counts as a mental debuff? Alas, I assume I'll found out soon enough. Somewhat satisfied, I moved my hand, or more so an ethereal object that I had subconsciously formed into the shape of a hand to the top right corner of the tab, minimizing it. As I did, another quickly took it's place, this one a quest.

 **New Quest!**

 **Stats**

 **Now that you've obtained Observe, how about you observe yourself and discover more about your skills?**

 **Main Objective: Observe all of your skills. Reward- 2XP, 20 Lien**

 **Hidden Objective:? Reward- 5 stat points, 20 lien**

Well. That's easy. I closed the quest and turned my eyes to the Stat Page, I looked at the first stat, STR, and whispered observe. Light flashed on my eyes (Or at least would've if I wasn't a disembodied, lifeless spirit) as another box opened

 **Brawn**

 **The embodiment of power. With a higher Brawn stat comes more muscles and more power. Also increases inventory space and health.**

Cool. It's a generic "let me hit you" stat. I think, if I want to play this as I do most games, I'll get points into Brawn, Vitality, and Speed. to hit, Vitality to be able to take a few hits, and speed to take as few hits as straight forward, if I do say so myself. Moving on to the next stat, I observed Vitality.

 **Vitality**

 **The amount of a beating you can take. As you incur a higher Vitality stat, you become more resistant to damage, and can also take more damage. Plays a role in higher health.**

Okay, I like where this is going. If I get tons of Brawn and Vitality, I'll be able to take tons of hits. That'll be fun. Wasting no time no time for bullshit, I observed the next two stats, Charisma and Speed, in unison.

 **Charm**

 **Your skill at making people like you. As obtain more charm, you become more proficient in conversations. You also get a higher chance to get laid.**

 **Speed**

 **How fast you can get the hell outta dodge. As your Speed gets higher, you can run away from people faster, swing stuff faster, and dodge stuff faster.**

Sick. Some baseline stats that make me likeable, and fast. As you can see from my facial expression, I'm exhilarated. It looks like wisdom and intelligence work together, or at least they should work together, so I'll observe those two together as well.

 **Intelligence**

 **How smart you are. Duh. As you get more intelligent, you can solve mathematical or literal questions faster, and your train of thought is faster.**

 **Wisdom**

 **How wise you are. Double duh. As you become more wise, you can solve moral problems faster, and make use of your intelligence with more ease.**

Wow. That's so creative, and new. Good job game, proud of you.

 _For being an ass for no reason, your Charm has decreased by one!_

That. That orangutang! I cannot believe the, the audacity this game has, making me less charmful! I'm quite honestly offended. But, seeing as it has control of my life, I might as well get back to that. Despite my fervent grumblings, I Observed Fate.

 **Fate**

 **How well your fate turns out. As you gain a higher fate level, your fate works more in your favor, making you gain more loot, hit more crits, and just be overall luckier.**

Oh. There's loot. That's nice. I like that. This however does not look like a stat that I'm gonna do much with. Just doesn't seem very influential.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Stats**

 **Now that you've obtained Observe, how about you observe yourself and discover more about your skills?**

 **Main Objective: Observe all of your skills. Completed, reward- 2XP, 20 Lien**

 **Hidden Objective: Choose what you want to invest in. Failed, reward- none**

 **Since you've finished up with you stats, may I request that you turn your attention to the race page, so that you may choose your race?**

A pop-up enlarged, my stat page involuntarily closing. I refocused my eyes on the new page and began my literary trek to the foot of the information.

 **Race**

 **This is the section of the tutorial in which you choose which race you will be for the rest of your life. When choosing you race, be certain to read all the buffs and debuffs that each race gains, as this can dramatically affect the difficulty of your life. The possible races are below**

 **Races:**

 **Human, The Colonizers**

 **+Strength**

 **-Spd**

 **++Wisdom**

 **++Intelligence**

 **-Vitality**

 **Humans hold most of the wealth and influence in most parts of the world. Constantly hard pressed to survive by the Grimm, they have along with the Faunus, constructed large walled cities to protect themselves. Whilst there is a lack of pigmant based racism in Remnant, some humans are Horribly racist against Faunus, and this has led to many terrorist cells, similar to the Black Panther Party in the united states.**

 **Faunus, The Outcasts**

 **Stat boosts depend on race, based heavily on animals.**

 **Hold very little wealth or influence in most parts of the world, they are considered to be second class citizens by most. This has led to deep-seated hatred among some Faunus, leading them to form many terrorist organizations, the most notable being the White Fang. All Faunus can see in dark spaces and take some traits from the animal they are. You would be based off of the animal your personality most resembles.**

 **Grimm, The Destroyers**

 **Stat boosts depend on type, Based loosely on animals.**

 **Hold none of the wealth or influence as they are the wildlife of Remnant. They are, in most aspects, mindless, bloodthirsty, and strong animals hellbent on the destruction of humanity. As "The Gamer", you would retain your intelligence, but you would not be able to use any MP or AP based spells, equip any armor until you became humanoid, or visit any towns, as all towns are human or Faunus based.**

 **Quest gained!**

 **Race**

 **Race is not a small decision to make. Choose what race you want to be.**

 **Main Objective: Choose a race. Reward- 3XP, 5 Lien**

 **Hidden Objective:? Reward- 5 xp, 0 Lien**

Well, okay. Grimm is completely out of the question. Not only to I want to be able to talk to people, I don't want to be stuck as a monster my entire life. That just sounds horrible, and I wouldn't even be able to use weapons, or armor! I guess it's just a choice between Faunus and Human. glanicng between them, I guess it's a choice between being prejudiced against, or being strong. Shrugging out a "Why the hell not" I reach forward and click Faunus.

 **Congratulations! You've become a Faunus, Due to your temperament, you have become a Parrot Faunus!**

 **Parrot Faunus**

 **-Brawn**

 **-Vitality**

 **+++Speed**

 **-Wisdom**

 **++Intelligence**

 **=Fate**

 **A rather unusual Faunus. Due to their bird parentage, some parrot Faunus's have wings. You are a part of the blessed few.**

 **Gained Skill**

 **Fly LVL. 1 0.00%**

 **Active, No cost**

 **A skill given only to those that have wings, this skill gives the owner the ability to fly up and away from enemies.**

 **150lb carry weight, affected by current% max health**

 **10% speed increase when in use, negates some other buffs**

 **If wings are seriously injured, flight is disabled**

Well shit. I can fly. That's actually really cool. But my stats, on the other hand….. I guess I'm not going to be a tank. But it's all good, cause I can fly! And I got my first active! This is great! Seeing my stats now, I've already chosen what I'm gonna be. A marksman. I'll have major debuffs to Brawn and Vitality, with major buffs to Intelligence and Speed. I didn't really need the intelligence buff, but the speed is great!

 **Quest complete!**

 **Race**

 **Race isn't a small decision to make. Choose what race you want to be.**

 **Main Objective: Choose a race. Complete, reward- 3XP, 5 Lien**

 **Hidden Objective: Choose what you want to become. Complete, reward- 5 xp, 2 Lien**

 **Level Up!**

Oh, cool! I wonder what I got from my level up, probably some HP gains or something along those lines. It doesn't really matter a ton.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Tutorial**

 **Follow the tutorial and obtain a better understanding of 'The gamer' and Remnant**

 **Main Objective: Follow the tutorial. Complete, reward - 10 XP, 100 Lien**

 **Secondary Objective: Level up before the end of the tutorial. Reward- two weapons of your choice**

 **Choose weapons please!**

With a little thought, or more so recollection of all the times I'd thought of this, I thought Out my weapon.

 **Are you sure?**

 **Y/N**

I pressed the Y, and I felt the weapons drop into my hands. In my left, I held a Pata, which is, in effect, a sword melded into a gauntlet. The bottom of the sword would extend from the front of a guard, which would be in front of my hand. In my other hand, I held another gauntlet, however on the top of this one were three slits, from which I could fire a volley of darts. The gauntlet was armored on the top, with barbed spikes on the front, which could be retracted to make it look like just an iron gauntlet. My Pata could also be retracted into a gauntlet.

"Hey, game, could you, like, Make this into one glove? It would make my life a lot easier, and I could hold a whip or something in the other. Please?"

 **Since you asked so nicely, whatever could we do but accept?**

Looking down, I watched my Pata warp out of existence, forming a new creation, with the self loading darts on the top. I grabbed this creation with a grin, before placing it onto my left hand, the glove fitting snugly to my hand. As it held in place, my other weapon, a whip came into existence in my hand.

As I grabbed the handle of my whip, I located a button. Pressing the button, all along the length of the whip erupted into small scales, which would dig into anything I hit.

"Now that I have weapons, game, could I have some armor, maybe? That'd be nice. Oh, please?"

 **I guess, but that's the last time I'm helping you for a bit!**

I felt my body be encompassed by a warm and rather tight feeling. Asking the game, a mirror was placed in front of me. On my head, I wore a dark red hood, coming to a point in the middle of my forehead and shrouding my face in a foreboding gloom. The hood continued on down my back into a cloak in an array of colors, all of them dark, before coming to an end directly above my knees. The rest of my body was covered in a rather futuristic looking bodysuit made of some metal, reminding me of the armor suit from mass effect. All in all, I looked like a bad ass.

 **Now that you've completed the tutorial, you will be transported to the world of Remnant. When you arrive, you will be enrolled into Beacon, the Academy of Heros! Without further adieu, Good luck on your journey, and goodbye!**

I felt my body be grabbed hold by the same hand from before, and I felt myself falling. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't bring myself to over the overwhelming tiredness taking over my body. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. Everything went black.

 **~End~**

 _ **Hey guys, it's me, SirSusaki, and this was the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I don't know when I'll update it, or if I'll update it. Idk. But yeah, if you liked it, review and let me know! If you didn't, review and tell me why it was trash, and how I should fix it. But yeah. Ciao guys.**_

 _ **-SirSusaki**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Hey guys, it's SirSusaki, back again for my second chapter of The CALV has arrived. If you review from this point on, I'll try to PM you, and If I don't thank you anyways! If you're reviewing as a Guest, yes I read your review, however I can't reach you so there's that. If you pose an important question, I'll put it up here. "sacriege" is not a word.**

 **Otherwise, thank you all for reviewing and reading the story in general, and I hope I can entertain you for a few minutes with this story.**

 **Without further adieu, onto the show! Er, story!**

 **I don't own anything besides my steely wit, ironclad humor, and any irony I can find. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter two: First encounters**

I awoke with a start, my eyelids shooting open to reveal the creamy eyes underneath. I was laying on my back, a forest canopy above me. Around me, the forest emitted no sound. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I pushed myself up into a seated position

Stretched out in front of me was a seemingly endless expanse of trees. A thicket of red bushes spread throughout the space, defining the underbrush in a crimson hue. The combination of tall ominous trees and blood like bushes scared the living shit out of me.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A plummy voice spoke from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks" I murmured. Taking deep breaths, I pushed myself up, turning on a heel as I did.

Before me stood a tall man, about 6'1". He had long white hair poking out from beneath a Stetson that blended wonderfully with his dark complexion. Covering his upper and lower body was a dark trench coat, the hem of it falling down to his boots. Beneath the coat, you could see hints of armor plating, betraying some meaning besides aesthetics for his clothing.

 **Vice smith**

 **Level 36**

 **The Outcast**

Taking in his appearance, I smiled. "Thanks for not robbing and murdering me. It's wonderful to stay alive. My name's Cole Rotfarn. Nice to meetcha,"

"Of course" Vice said, "I would never do anything to harm the citizens of Vale." Eeph. This guy's really prim. Who drove the stick so far up his ass?

"Oh, little old me? I'm not a citizen" I responded, very quickly realizing my mistake.

"Please, elaborate." Vice's hand began to drift towards his hip, and I gulped nervously.

"I'm training to become a huntsman. See?" Clenching my fist and pressing a button on my hand, my blade shot out, light glinting off it's magically sharp edge.

"Ah. I see." Vice's hand ceased drifting and returned to its resting place at his side. "So. What made you come this far east?"

Ah. East, he says. Well Vice seems nice, so I think I'll just trust him on this one. What's the worst that could happen? "Well, I was on my way to beacon, to see if I could enroll. It's a dream of mine."

"But where were you coming from? The only things in this direction are trees and Grimm," he responded, gesturing around him.

"Well, I come from a small town to the east. You probably haven't heard of it, Oahu?" Vice shook his head, and I continued, "It's a really small community, maybe two hundred people. No wonder you haven't. We're farmers mostly."

 **Gained Skill**

 **Deception Lvl 1 0.00%**

 **Passive**

 **Increases the chance people will believe your lies.**

 **1% Success increase**

Oh, cool. I can lie to my friends now! Too bad I have none to lie to…. Moving on, I'm glad that I can get skills outside of genetically, or via books. At least I hope I can get them by reading.

"Well, since we're both heading in that direction, would you like to travel together?" Vice responded, taking my complete lie as truth

"Sure!" I chirped, beginning to walk past him.

"Other way Cole."

"I knew that!"

* * *

Four or so hours of later excruciatingly painful walking later, we finally came to a stop for the night. He set up a tent that he had pulled from somewhere and bid me goodnight, disappearing past the flap. Surprisingly though, I wasn't tired, so I decided to go on a midnight stroll around our camp. ' _This is pleasant'_ I thought to myself, meandering through the forest. ' _Finally, a few minutes to myself, away from his suspiciously stick like ass'_. I began to whistle out a tune from my homeland, the Pokemon theme song. A wild Beowulf has appeared! ' _Oh. This is nice'_

 **Karen**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Just a Beowulf**

 **100% HP**

"Oh, hi Karen!" I screeched stupidly, "Nice to meet you, miss six entire levels above me!" Karen roared. I may or may not have pissed myself, who knows.

This is fine, have to start somewhere, right? I'll need to level up eventually, why not off of Karen? I primed my sword, pulled out my whip, and roared back. I was also promptly bitten, flailed about, and thrown into a tree.

 **-32 HP**

Okay, this is fine. I just need to kill you and use my heightened intelligence to do it! I began to flap my wings furiously.

 **Cannot fly current HP levels. Heal yourself, or drop weight.**

Dammit shit fuck. Must resort to option number three, actual fighting. Pulling my whip back, I threw my hand forward, the whip making a sharp crack against the Grimm's flesh. Karen roared again, rushing towards me. I held out my sword, shooting the bolts point blank into Karen's face. She kept running, ignoring the pinpricks on her face and latching onto my arm. I screamed in pain, her teeth digging into my arm.

 **-30 HP**

 **-5 HP/sec.**

Judging by the looks of it, she wasn't going to let go any time soon. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Observe shit fuck."

 **Name: Karen**

 **Race: Beowulf**

 **Level 7**

 **HP:612/640**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **BRW: 12 (24)**

 **VIT: 10 (20)**

 **CHA: 12 (6)**

 **SPD: 20 (40)**

 **INT: 81 (0)**

 **WIS: 72 (0)**

 **FTE: 3 (3)**

Nice mind scores. Despite the fact that you have an absurdly high amount of stat points in them, you still have zero. Probably something to do with you being a Grimm. But I deal no damage, at all. Her teeth digging into my gauntlet are excruc-... Oh, shit. My gauntlets in her mouth! Grabbing my whip, I wrapped it around Karen's midsection, below her arms. Steeling myself, I pulled on my whip, forcing her to remain in place as I pushed my sword down her throat. As my sword went through her inner walls, I shot bolts over and over into her stomach, ignoring the grating sensation against my forearm. Within moments, my pata had dealt enough havoc on her insides for her to die, her body turning to wisps in my hands.

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up!**

 **Due to pushing your strength to the limit, your Brawn has improved by 2!**

 **Due to receiving large amounts of physical punishment, your Vitality has improved by 3!**

 **Due to somehow not dying, you Fate has increased by 1!**

 **Gained skill**

 **Sword Proficiency LVL. 1 37.82%**

 **How much damage you can inflict with sword based weapons**

 **4% Increase to damage with swords**

 **4% Increase to strike speed with swords**

 **0.25% Increase to random critical chance with swords**

 **Gained skill**

 **Whip Proficiency LVL. 1 23.17%**

 **How much damage you can inflict with whip based weapons**

 **2% Increase to damage with whips**

 **2% Increase to strike speed with whips**

 **1% Increase to random critical chance with whips**

 **Gained skill**

 **Crossbow Proficiency LVL. 1 32.01%**

 **How much damage you can inflict with crossbow based weapons**

 **8% Increase to damage with crossbows**

 **0.25% Increase to random critical chance with crossbows**

I fell forward, gasping for breath. "P-p-profile" I pushed out between gasps, wishing to check on my health

 **Name: Cole Rotfarn**

 **Race: Parrot Faunus**

 **Class: None**

 **Subclass: Newbie- An increase in experience gain by 50%. Only in effect below level 6**

 **Title: None**

 **Money: 127 Lien**

 **Level 6**

 **XP: 23/320 7.2%**

 **HP:12/422 2.8%**

 **MP: 150/150 100%**

 **BRW: 7 (5)**

 **VIT: 8 (7.2)**

 **CHA: 5 (5)**

 **SPD: 5 (6.5)**

 **INT: 5 (5)**

 **WIS: 6 (5.4)**

 **FTE: 6 (6)**

 **Stat points: 25**

Holy fuck. Why aren't I dead? My corpse should be lying on the ground right now, being feasted upon by the Grimm. It's okay though, I'm alive. My wounds are patched, I'm fine. Now, I just need to get back to camp.

* * *

I'm back. I'm alive, and I'm back. Good news though, my health has gone up to a wonderful, marvelous, totally can take a hit level of 41 over the half hour or so It took to return. Joy, 1 hp per minute. What grandeur. What can you do, right? Walking over to a convenient bed of ferns, I lay down, neigh instantly falling asleep.

"Get up Cole. It's five in the morning, we have trekking to do."

 **You've slept a full nights sleep, however not in a bed. HP and MP refilled by 50%**

"Fuck you game" I murmured, pushing myself off of the ferns I had slept on.

"Excuse me? Also, why did you sleep on poison ivy? It has poison in the name," Vice frowned, looking down at me. "He doesn't seem to be very intelligent." He mumbled under his breath as an afterthought.

Oh yeah, it is poison ivy. What a joyous occasion this is. "Thank you Vice. I didn't notice it was poison ivy because I was tired, and in some real need of rest. Also, don't be rude. That's not how you make friends."

Vice froze his expression actually showing emotion before his mind caught up. "I do not understand what you're talking about. Let's move along now. We should get to Vale if you can keep up by noon."

True to his word as the sun hovered above us in the sky, we arrived at the gates of Vale. May I say, they're magnificent. Stone walls stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction, and soldiers milled about on top of the walls, preventing Grimm encounters. The gates themselves held an old style portcullis, and two or three on-duty huntsman. Vice and I walked through the gates, offering a nod to the huntsman stationed there.

And then, just like that, we were inside of Vale, consumed by the bustle of city life. Over the crowds, Vice yelled to me; "I have to go meet my father, good luck on your journey, and I hope to see you in beacon!" He ran off, one hand on his hat and the other on his wallet. With that, I was alone. I need to level up. I walked out into the wilderness once more.

* * *

In a world so inflicted with Grimm, it was remarkably hard to find any. I'd been walking in the wilds long enough for the sun to set, and I had to see any Grimm! Who set these spawn rates?

 **I apologize Gamer Cole. Let me increase the spawn rates for you.**

Out of the brush surrounding the clearing I was in, a small bird like Grimm launched itself towards me. Most of it's body mass was a white beak, with orange eyes attached atop of the ball of fur poking out behind the beak. Holding up the beak were two tripodal talons that seemed to be used for scratching and running. I backhanded it with my gauntlet, yelling observe as It flew through the clearing.

 **Name: Jeff**

 **Race: Austern**

 **Level 2**

 **HP:45/80**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **BRW: 4 (8)**

 **VIT: 2 (4)**

 **CHA: 2 (1)**

 **SPD: 18 (36)**

 **INT: 49 (0)**

 **WIS: 52(0)**

 **FTE: 1 (1)**

Well this should not be too bad, right? Stats that are almost as bad as mine, this'll be a cake walk. I primed my pata, the blade swinging into place from my forearm and drew me whip. This seems almost too easy though. The bushes rustled again, drawing my eyes toward them. Out from beneath the brush ran 4 more Austerns, forming a circle around me and preventing any escape.

 **Bob**

 **Lvl 2**

 **A fearsome Austern**

 **100% HP**

 **George**

 **Lvl 1**

 **A horrid Austern**

 **100% HP**

 **Alexis**

 **Lvl 3**

 **A scary Austern**

 **100% HP**

 **Jerry**

 **Lvl 6**

 **A scary alpha Austern**

 **100% HP**

Ha ha ha ha. Ha. fuck. This isn't good. This is bad, I could die here. But then again, I could have died with Karen too, so what's the point.

Singling out the weakest of the Austerns, george, I readied my attack. Holding my pata towards him, I shot a volley into him. Two of the bolts did minimal damage, striking his beak and sticking out of him like a pincushion. The third, however, buried itself in one of his eyes.

 **Critical hit! 2x damage!**

I flicked my whip out towards the Austern, the whip wrapping itself around itself around george's beak. With a sharp tug, I pulled his body towards me, slicing through his body with my pata as he flew past. The dust from his Grimm origins sprayed over me, coating me in a black film. The other Austerns jump off of their powerful hind legs towards me, talons outstretched. I jumped too. Up.

Since I was full health this time, my wings could support my wait, and I cleared the spot that they had jumped at. All the Austern's collided with each other, their sharp claws embedding each other before they had a chance to retract them. I shot my crossbow down on them, the bolts shredding through their health. Suddenly, an Austern slammed into my back. It's beak tore through my body armor with ease, burying itself into my fleshy parts beneath. Just as quickly as it hit me though, it opened its beak, pushing itself out of my body and back onto the ground.

 **-120 HP**

By the time that I landed on the ground, my wound had already closed. I still had a hole in my armor, but no more was there a hole in my skin. The Austern's had regrouped again, the 4 remaining ones forming a rough semicircle.

 **Bob**

 **Lvl 2**

 **A fearsome Austern**

 **75% HP**

 **Jeff**

 **Lvl 2**

 **A horrid Austern**

 **50% HP**

 **Alexis**

 **Lvl 3**

 **A scary Austern**

 **32% HP**

 **Jerry**

 **Lvl 6**

 **A scary alpha Austern**

 **100% HP**

Choosing the opponent with the lowest health, I began to shoot at Alexis. Two volleys I sent towards her. However, due to her high Speed, she dodged 4. One hit her flesh and the other her beak, bringing her down to a manageable HP of 15%. As my crossbow reloaded, Bob and Jeff ran towards me. Bob made the leap, his screech echoing as he used his Grimm enhanced muscles to throw his weight at me. I slashed my pata in a wide arc, hoping to not have another Austern inside of me.

My blade slammed into the side of Bob's beak, becoming embedded in the hard bone. Bob screeched again, probably due to the fact that he was pretty much attached to my pata. "I'm sorry Bob!" I yelled, before flinging him off of my sword into the air behind me. He didn't like that.

As I forced Bob to disengage, Jeff cawed, forcing me to turn my attention to him. He was already halfway towards me, and I couldn't move my pata back in time. Dropping my whip, I brought my fist up into a fearsome uppercut, launching the Grimm above my head into a tree behind me. Spiderwebs cracks erupted along the length of the tree, and Jeff sunk to the ground.

I crouched low, grabbing with my hand I had just used to uppercut the Grimm for my whip. Fumbling, the whip finally made it's way into my hand. I brought it up in an arc, bringing it down towards Jeff's dazed body. It hit home, extinguishing Jeff's foul light from this world. Bringing the length of the whip back towards me, I slung it over my back in preparation. Shakily standing on its legs, Alexis let out a little growl. I brought my whip down on her spine, breaking it in the process. She too died to my whip.

Surveying my surroundings again, I located the final Austern, Jerry. He was the alpha Austern, and as such was larger than the others. His feet were also slightly thicker, and his wings looked more developed. "I guess now it's just you and me." I said, "And I'm not having mercy on you just because you're a bird!"

Jerry looked at me, I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eyes. Then, quite suddenly, he was coming towards me. He screeched mid-flight, mouth open wide to see rows upon rows of teeth. I shoved my pata forward, the blade going into a yet another maw. ' _I should stop doing this. Seems rather counter-productive'_

 **-40 HP**

 **-5 HP/sec. In mouth**

I drove my pata down his mouth, and it too disintigrated, the dust blowing on to my body.

 **Level up!**

That's it? A single level up? Whatever, I'll take what I can get. Speaking of what I can get, right there on the ground, there lay a miniaturized beak on a chain. Picking up the chain, I muttered "Observe"

 **Austern Charm (Unique accessory)**

 **One of the charms unique to your semblance. When used, a Grimm is that correlates with the charm**

 **Uses 100 mana**

 **Summons an Austern ½ of the users level (rounds down)**

Oh hell yes. Oh HELL yes. I get to have a pet Grimm! This is gonna be great! I mean. Yeah, sure, it will be practically useless, but where's the fun in getting carried by a summon? How do I use it though? I picked up the charm by its chain, examining it carefully. "Use. No? Use charm? Use Austern Charm?" Nothing happened at any of my commands. Looking more closely at the charm, I discovered a hinge on the beak of the charm, and I pulled the beak open. On the inside of the beak, there was a tab pink tab sticking out like a tongue. I pulled it.

The beak began to rapidly inflate, marks previously unnoticed on the white beak filling with crimson. I ripped my fingers out from within the beak, the charm falling to the grass. Feathers burst from the back of the beak, pushing out from the beak to form a solid shape. The chain from the charm began to elongate and thicken, forming a gray collar. Wings sprouted from the body that had materialized, and sharp claws grew out from the bottom. Finally, eyes pushed out from it's skull, completing the look of a juvenile Austern.

 **Gained skill**

 **Summon Lvl. 1 25.00%**

 **Active, mana dependent on charm used**

 **The skill to summon various monsters to assist you in your battles and tasks. This is done with various charms that are found when defeating at least an alpha of the species. When used multiple times, all current summons mana costs are added to the cost to summon another monster**

 **1% mana decrease for summons**

 **5% health increase for all summons**

 **5% stat increase for all summons (rounds down)**

 **-5% to Grimm Intelligence and Wisdom decreases.**

That's nice. I'm gonna have to level that a lot, and eventually my summons won't be horrible! The Austern chirped at me, reminding me of it's presence. "Observe" I said, directing my attention to its stat page

 **Name: Jerry**

 **Race: Austern (Summoned)**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 134/134**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **BRW: 4 (8.2)**

 **VIT: 3 (3.2)**

 **CHA: 3 (1.6)**

 **SPD: 22 (45.1)**

 **INT: 59 (2.95)**

 **WIS: 62(3.1)**

 **FTE: 1 (1.1)**

I can see the effects my summon skill is having on Jerry's stats, which is nice. Otherwise though, he doesn't seem to be very painful, at least in effects to his stats. I mean yeah, he has a 45.1 speed stat, but he also has an 8.2 brawn stat. Speaking of his stats why do all the Grimm have steep markups on theirs? For instance, Jerry usually has 22 Speed, but with the help of my summon skill and something else, he has 45.1. Rather interesting if you ask me. Jerry chirped, and looking down at him, I realized he had something in his mouth.

"What's that you got there bud?" I said to Jerry. Reaching down, I pulled the offending item from the Grimm's mouth. Looking at it, it seemed to be a metal mask.

"Show me where you found this, Jerry" I commanded to the Grimm, and he scurried off. Following him, he led me to a small pile of items. In the pile, I could see paper notes, red vials, and scraps of cloth.

"Good boy. You've done well." I dropped to a crouch. Putting the mask next to the other items, I murmured observe.

 **Minor Health Potion x 4**

 **Consumable**

 **Heals for 1,000 HP**

 **A minor health potion made through magical means. Tastes like blackberries**

 **A shred of Grimm skin**

 **Material**

 **A scrap of skin procured through magical means. Imbued with the power of darkness.**

 **Mask of steel (common)**

 **15% piercing damage reduction**

 **15% slashing damage reduction**

 **15% blunt damage increase**

 **Neutral elemental damage**

Oh, cool, health potions. Health potions are fun. The Grimm skin though… Imagine the amount of money I could make off of this! Selling real Grimm skin? That's the definition of bank. I would probably make most of my money off of criminals, but it's still money. The mask is intriguing. It has defensive stats as I assumed it would. However, how it approaches the damage. I'll have to look into that later. Does this mean that there are multiple damage types?

Speaking of armor, what was mine looking like. "Inventory?" A screen popped up.

 **Inventory**

 **Equipped**

 **Head-**

 **Rakan's Cowl (Legendary)**

 **A cowl stolen from the body of Rakan, The Charmer. Has an added hood.**

 **60% piercing damage decrease**

 **20% slashing damage decrease**

 **20% blunt damage decrease**

 **100% elemental damage decrease**

 **20% chance on skin contact to charm enemy for 1.5 seconds**

 **Chest-**

 **The Gamer's Chest Piece (Common)**

 **A chest piece made by The Gamer ability**

 **5% piercing damage decrease**

 **5% slashing damage decrease**

 **5% blunt damage decrease**

 **neutral elemental damage**

 **Legs-**

 **The Gamer's Greaves (Common)**

 **A pair of greaves made by The Gamer ability**

 **5% piercing damage decrease**

 **5% slashing damage decrease**

 **5% blunt damage decrease**

 **neutral elemental damage**

 **Feet-**

 **The Gamer's Boots (Common)**

 **A pair of boots made by The Gamer ability**

 **5% piercing damage decrease**

 **5% slashing damage decrease**

 **5% blunt damage decrease**

 **neutral elemental damage**

 **Weaponry-**

 **Gamer's Pata'bow (Common)**

 **A weapon made by The Gamer ability**

 **-Pata form-**

 **+20 piercing**

 **+20 slashing**

 **-Crossbow form-**

 **25 x 3 piercing**

 **Gamer's Whip (Common)**

 **A weapon made by The Gamer ability**

 **Damage composition depends on whip spot used**

 **5-20 piercing**

 **5-20 slashing**

 **Hammerspace**

 **0/80 pounds filled**

 **Money**

 **125 lien**

I deposited my potions and other loot into the Hammerspace, staring at my cloak. Just, wow. That's a nice cowl. Like, wow. I'm never replacing that. The rest of it, however…. Talk about mediocre. I mean, they're all common. They look dope, yeah, but they're bad in practice. My weapons aren't very good either, and I don't know how I feel about my whip. It's a nice combat, but not good in battle. When I return to Vale, I'll see if I can get a gun, or maybe another crossbow? With a gun, I'd have to worry about ammo, and I already have to for my crossbow. I could always get another crossbow, but I don't know how well that would work one-handed, as I wouldn't be able to reload it very well. Maybe something that mechashifts? A bow that turns into a sword, or a gun that turns into a knife. Something like Ruby's scythe, with it's sniper rifle c0apabilities. I could always go with throwing weapons too, but that comes with the problems of ammo as well, and I wouldn't be able to use them frequently. Before I turn my gauntlet into a sword, I can still move around my fingers well, so I could use something two-handed. Then, it could mechashift into something one-handed, or melee based for when something gets close to me. In fact, with that thought process, I don't even need a sword-gauntlet! But what weapon do I want to use? I'll figure that out later.

Jerry scratched at my leg, screeching at me. I looked up for the first time in a long while, realizing it was dark. "Oh. it's the other Grimm time." I said in a monotonous tone. "I should probably get back to Vale"

A roar echoed throughout the night, alerting me of a grimms presence. "Dammit" I swore. Out of the bushes a boarbatusk ran at me.

 **Rosetta**

 **Lvl 45**

 **A Terrible boarbatusk**

 **100%**

"You've got to be kidding me! What the hell game!"

 **You told me to up the spawn rates. Not my fault you stayed out in the open for so long.**

"This isn't what I meant!" The boarbatusk snorted at me, hungry for my flesh. I wasn't going to have any of that. Raising my gauntlet, I fired a volley into the boarbatusk. It leapt to the side, dodging my volley. It snorted, directing it's attention back to me. By that time, I was already gone.

* * *

I soared through the sky, my wings flapping violently to keep me aloft. In my hands, I held Jerry, who was also flapping his wings. "That's not helping Jerry." I said. Jerry kept flapping anyways. Soon enough we neared Vale airspace, and I flew higher to remain nondescript. "Ok Jerry Berry, I'm gonna have to dispel you now. I don't think the people of Vale would react kindly to a Grimm in their city walls, and I don't want either of us to be killed." Jerry screeched his approval, and then lunged towards me, putting his beak around my hand.

"Dammit, Jerry!" I yelled. Trying to yank my hand out, I pulled on his tongue. Jerry's eyes popped back into his skull, and he began to shrink again. "Oh. Sorry" Jerry, who was an oblong ball of feathers at this point, seemed to nod. Soon, he was back to just a charm. I smiled. Grabbing the chain of the charm, I hoisted it onto my neck. Using my faunus night vision, I spotted the nearest inn and began my descent.

* * *

I landed on the sidewalk, startling the few people around me by my sudden arrival. Shoving my wings below my cowl again, I pushed open the door to the inn. Inside, the furnishing was sparse. You could tell by the walls that they were poor, patches of space had no wallpaper.

"Hey ther' feller, welcerm to ther green oak inn, ther greatest inn in all the lands!" With this, she threw her arm in a wide arc, knocking over a jar in the process. She was a tall, chubby woman, standing almost a foot over me. She wore an apron over a sleeveless white shirt. Horns stuck out of her head to the side of her barely controlled bun, and her face showcased a lopsided grin leaking positivity. "Would cha be looking for a room on this here fine afternoon? Or just a drink at our all-night bar!" She pointed to a keg in the corner with a sign on it, saying "1 drink for 1 Lien!"

I grimaced, saying "I'm good without a drink. How much are the rooms?" I hoped not much, I only had 500 or so. At least that's what my inventory said after I added my loot.

"Well," She started "A room at this here fine establishment will only cost a small, pocket change amount of about 200 lien per night! How bout it?!" She grinned, her happiness spreading throughout every fiber of her body.

200 Lien? That doesn't sound too bad. "Sure, that doesn't sound too bad. I'll take it."

"Pleasure doin' business wit cha!" She walked out from behind her desk with a sprig in her heel, leading me towards a set of stairs to the left of her station. "This way sah, if it pleases ya."

Up the stairs we went, me walking first but with her close behind. At the landing there was a window which we could look out to see a wonderful view of perhaps 20 lines of laundry stretched across an alley. "To the right is your room, sah."

We turned right, heading down a cramped hall dimly lit by oil lamps duct taped to the walls. "This up here on the left is yah room. Numah 7."

I walked past it slightly, allowing her to supposedly unlock the door. She didn't, instead just opening the door to reveal a small room. Inside, the room only held a bed and bedside table, a candle stub, and about 3 square feet of free space. At the back of the room there was a 4 by 4 foot window, and the door held a deadbolt. She looked inside, making sure to check for any obvious bugs or rats. Using this opportunity, I quickly withdrew my 200 Lien from my inventory

Apparently satisfied, she nodded and withdrew her head from the doorway. Smiling, I held out the 200 lien. "Here's the rent. Thank you and have a nice night!" I made an effort to walk into the room after she took it, but she stopped me.

"How long will ya be staying herah?" She asked, a smile still present on her face.

"Oh, just until beacon starts" I replied. "Do you know when that might be?" I smiled, hoping to make myself seem more friendly.

"Why, why didn't cha ask sooner! It starts in bout a week or so. Have a nice eve and don't bring no girls back here! This is strictly a one person room!" She pushed me into the room and slammed the door.

I looked at the bed. It was 5 or so feet long, way too short for me, and definitely not long enough for two. I fell onto my new bed, feeling the bedbugs invade my clothing. Great. Just great.

 **~End~**

 **Okay, so. That was a thing. I'm sorry for the probable numerous grammatical errors I've made throughout this chapter, and the one before, and any beyond, and I assure you I'm trying my best. I got a friend of mine to help me with theorycrafting and things of that ilk, so my story shouldn't be as boring as it could've been. Also, for those of you got my rather loud reference, you deserve a pat on the back for partaking in good games. Thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad that I could entertain you for a couple minutes. If you see some glaring plot hole, or think something is dumb, feel free to tell me in a review! If you just want to give me props, you could always give me a review. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**

 **Ciao guys**

 **-SirSusaki**


End file.
